


Through the Dark

by primr0se



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: Bobby struggles with timing for a confession as MC struggles with unwanted attention. That is, until Bobby confronts Lucas.





	Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi darlings! No trigger warnings are used, but if you were sensitive to the original actions of returning Lurik, this may not be the one shot of mine to read.
> 
> Also, there are nods towards Atmosphere and Covered in here. I don’t think you need to read them but it may make a bit more sense if you have!

“Babe.” A hush voiced whispered, breaking Bobby from his vivid dreams of animated cupcakes.

“Hm?” He mumbles, peeking an eye open. On any normal day, Bobby would wake up to a beaming smile from his other half and pull her closer to him, enveloping her in his body warmth. Then, he would nuzzle his face into her hair near her neck, making her squirm with laughter first thing in the morning as he would take in the scent of her shampoo.

Today was not that day.

He reaches across the bed and searches for her body warmth before realizing his lass isn’t beside him. There’s a brief moment of anxiety that causes his eyes to open. He relaxes almost instantly once he lays his sight on her inviting gaze, but he tilts his head in curiosity.

“What’s going on?” He asks. It was rare that she was up and out of bed before he was.

“I don’t have much time. We’re getting new islanders, and one of them picked me for a date.” She says, taking his hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Well, that’s not the best thing to wake up to.” Bobby admits, frowning a little as the true feeling behind his confident front seeps out, temporarily hindered by the haze of drowsiness. 

“I know, but I wasn’t going to leave you wondering where I was all morning.” She says, smiling sweetly. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“And I’ll be right here! As if there’s anywhere else I could be.” He grins, bringing her hand to his face and pressing a gentle kiss to it. “Have fun, lass.” She presses a kiss to his lips before walking to the dressing room. Even through the need for sleep he feels the ongoing battle in his mind flaring up as he keeps one eye open, hating the fact he’ll have less time with her today, but too entranced by the way her curves ever so slightly fall out of her pajama bottoms.

After an eventful morning, Bobby pulled himself out of bed and carried on his day as normal, unlike Lottie who was taking Gary’s date quite personally. He sits in an oversized yellow bean bag, head following Lottie back and forth, as she paces in front of him. 

“We’re under a week from the final. It wouldn’t make any sense for them to bring in new people.” She says, pointedly, and furthers he emphasis as she pivots in her foot and walks in the other direction. 

“And who’s left so far? Hannah. Who has unfinished history with Gary? Hannah. Who is going to have it out for me? Hannah!” She stresses. 

“Lozza, sit down! You’re making me dizzy, and you’re driving yourself mad.” He insists, patting the bean bag beside him.

“Bobby, I know you’re not the jealous type, but surely you’re feeling a little nervous, aren’t you?” She groans. 

He takes a moment to consider. It only makes sense a guy would have wanted to take his lass out on a date. After all, she’s stunning, and she’s got a smile that could light up whatever room she wanted to. Bobby would know, as he was usually the reason behind it. Beyond that, she has a heart of pure gold. There wasn’t a moment of drama in this villa that passed without her attempting to fix it, and she was constantly putting everyone else’s needs before her own. 

“Honestly, Lozza, I’d be more concerned if a guy didn’t want to take her out on a date.” Bobby says. 

“I guess that’s true.” She frowns. “Gary is just...his head can turn so easily. I’m surprised he hasn’t got whiplash yet.” She says with a pout. 

“Hey now,” Bobby says, tone understanding yet optimistic. “I know Gary can get a little...erm, distracted. But you didn’t see how cut up he was during Casa Amor.” Bobby reminds her.

There was an unspoken truce among the guys not to give so much away, but Bobby’s always had an easier time opening up to the girls, and he wasn’t about to let his friend suffer. 

“You should’ve seen the way he tried to work out my dream interpretations.” He laughs.

“I bet it was brutal.” She laughs, a sense of relief seeming to wash over her. 

“Actually, he wasn’t too far off.” Bobby admits, reflecting back on his reading. 

Casa Amor has toyed with Bobby’s mind in ways he didn’t know could be done, but he was grateful for it, as it made him realize what his time here would be like without her. To Bobby, it was unimaginable. Her absence wore on him for every moment she was away, and it was then that he realized he never wanted to be without her again.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asks, breaking his own train of thought as he sees the concern return to Lottie’s face.

“You’ve been such a good friend to me. I think it’s only fair if I return the favor.” She says, as she takes a deep breath. 

Bobby seems to have forgotten how to breathe as he waits for her to continue.

“I read her tea leaves when we were in Casa Amor. Most of it — maybe even all of it— has already come true, but I still think it’s worth mentioning. Basically, it predicted the days after Casa Amor we’re going to be rough, but then she’d be reunited with her anchor.” Lottie begins with a worrisome tone. “When I told her about the anchor bit she immediately mentioned you.” She smiles, reassuringly. 

Bobby suddenly retains access to his lungs as he takes a deep breath and smiles brightly. 

“Alright, then. What’s the problem?” He asks.

“I have a feeling Lucas is coming back.” Lottie says. 

Bobby isn’t sure what to say at first. Mostly due to the fact that Lottie is being a bit over dramatic. This is the most confident he’s felt in his couple, and while Lucas shook Bobby’s confidence when he first arrived, he knew that he and his lass had come too far for her to throw it away.

“I‘m not saying to be concerned about her — I’m saying watch out for him. I saw it in my leaves this morning. He’s here with a goal.” Lottie warns. 

Bobby nods, taking her words in, but has a difficult time understanding where she’s coming from. Even when Lucas was in the villa he kept it respectful. While he seemed to have little issues with stepping on toes to get to the girl he wanted, he would always be honest with his intentions, and on Love Island that’s all you could really ask for.

Suddenly, there’s a commotion around the villa doors, and Bobby’s eyes land on his love’s bright smile. He can’t help but smile, too, knowing all the reassurance he could ask for lies within it. In fact, he’s so smitten to see her again, he hardly notices the muscular six foot doctor standing next to her. 

“The leaves don’t lie.” Lottie says, as she walks over to greet them. 

The leaves don’t lie, but neither do his love’s eyes, and they’re watching his movements as if she can’t wait for Bobby to come over fast enough. He grins and blows a kiss to her before making his way over, taking Lottie’s advice with a grain of sand. 

The rest of the afternoon passes with some bumps in the road considering Hannah’s return has stirred things up for Lottie and Gary, but Bobby is too wrapped up in trying to figure out the perfect way to lay it all out on the line for his lass. Ever since her return from Casa Amor there’s been a certain atmosphere whenever the two are together, and Bobby’s never felt anything quite like it. There was this little electricity sparking in the air, similar to the glimmer he saw in her eyes whenever she was up to something, and it seemed to ignite each one of his nerves. Their chemistry was undeniable, and he couldn’t help but think that it had been there all along, if only hiding behind the walls they both put up.

“Hey stranger.” She says, taking a seat next to him on the sun loungers. “I feel like we haven’t spoken all day.”

“I know! Lots of...” Bobby searches for the right word.

“Excitement.” She continues, pressing her lips together to keep from smiling.

“Ah, yes. Excitement. Is Lottie still bricking it?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah. I keep telling her she’s got nothing to worry about, but Hope is egging her on.” She frowns.

“Ah, she’ll come around, lass.” He encourages as he intertwines their fingers. Bobby can’t help but smile at the innocent, yet intimate gesture, and the mere thought of holding her hand through tough days on the outside excites him more than he’d like to admit. There was a certain pride to take in being someone’s confidant. While Bobby was well known for deflecting his true feelings with humor, he craved the intimacy of being that someone for his lass; the person she could rely on to be in her corner. “Why don’t you tell me about your date?” 

“There’s not much to say, honestly. I wish it was with you instead.” She says as the warmth of her smile seems to radiate directly onto Bobby’s heart. 

“I don’t buy that for a minute.” Bobby teases. “It must’ve been nice seeing Lucas again.”

“Yeah, it was. We mostly caught up on what he was doing after he left the villa.” She says. “Oh, and I told him he should be looking at other options.” 

“Oof. Poor lad.” Bobby attempts to empathize, but deep down he’s cherishing how proud she is to be his.

“Honestly, I do feel a little bad, but he’s coming back in the last week and trying to break up a day one couple. That’s ballsy.” She admits, her eyes growing as she ruminates.

A day one couple. That was a title few couples on Love Island had the privilege of carrying, and Bobby could hardly believe he managed to find the right girl on that first, nerve-wracking summer day. Sometimes when he dreamed about their future together, he imagined telling their grandchildren that although she was the one to pick him, he would get credit considering he sold himself with his quick witted humor. She would probably roll his eyes at him, and he would still feel giddy inside even fifty years later.

For a moment, he thinks to himself, that this could be the right time. Bobby has been sitting on these three seemingly small, yet potentially life changing words. In his mind he’s said it hundreds of times during the moments she doesn’t think he’s looking; such as when the lights turn off, and all he can see is the glow of her bright smile through the darkness, guiding him home like a lighthouse as she nestles into the sheets of their bed. One night, he risked saying it out loud, but only after he was sure she was peacefully sleeping, as this was mostly so he could let it sink in that after a mere seventeen days into his vacation he would have to accept his life wouldn’t be the same. Ever since then Bobby has felt like the ticking hands of a clock as he anticipated the right moment to present itself.

If they were on the outside Bobby would have planned something ridiculously over the top, like a flash mob with all of their friends or a massive scavenger hunt. One of his many faults was having a tendency to freeze as he searches for the words to say, and he found it much easier to go grand gestures so he could show someone how felt rather than tell them. Not to mention how difficult they made a romantic gesture to pull off given the severe lack basic materials like pens and paper. After all, actions have always spoken louder than words, haven’t they? 

This time seemed as good as any. It was rare he had a chance to get her alone considering they were the mum and the dad of the villa although no one seemed to give them the title. He takes her hand in his, locks his amber eyes with hers, and takes a deep breath, “There’s something I’ve been meaning—“ he begins, only to be cut off by Lucas, of all people.

“Hey! Sorry, you two. I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could pull you for a chat?” Lucas asks, looking right at his lass. Bobby frowns as another moment of theirs is ruined, but quickly recovers, as he’s not the type to cause unnecessary drama.

“Sorry, Lucas. Bobby and I were actually in the middle of something.” She says, firmly, but kindly with a polite smile on her face.

“Oh, alright. I’ll check in with you later.” Lucas nods, disappointment apparent in his voice. His lass watches Lucas walk away, ensuring he’s out of ear shot, before returning her eyes back to his. He can’t help but wear a goofy grin with adoration as he sees the bright anticipation in her. 

“You were saying?” She asks, prompting him to continue. 

He knows that he could. Maybe he should for the sake of his own sanity, as every moment he holds onto these feelings, his heart is pumping pure affection through his veins and his clumsy mouth risks blurting it out. But he can’t help but pull back from the conversation, loosing his confidence as the moment is gone, and figures attempting to wait for a more intimate moment will have to do.

“Nothing! It’s just — I’ve loved this.” He stumbles on his words as the nerves get to him. “I mean, I’ve loved spending time with you.” His recovery isn’t up to his usual Captain B. Smooth standards, but the adorable yet slightly confused smile on her face makes it worth the falter. 

“I’m going to go catch up with the others. Have fun soaking up the sun, lass.” He winks, then leans in to kiss her cheek. A single finger on his nose stops his lips from reaching their destination. 

“Boop!” She grins, pulling her finger back. 

He can’t help but return the smile. He brings his face down to her level, arms on either side of her, as he gently grazes her nose. 

“Boop.” He whispers against her lips, melding their grins together with the taste of her chap stick, as those little sparks electrify the air once more. 

Later that night, the villa was hosting a welcome back party for Hannah and Lucas. Bobby finds himself in the kitchen with Noah, Lottie, and Hope as they’re in the midst of discussing the returning islanders, where as Bobby was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than his girl. 

She was mingling with Gary, Hannah, and Elijah by the pool and seemingly getting ready to jump in as she began taking her shoes off. A wide smile spread across Bobby’s face as his love for her free spirit was difficult to conceal. 

“Bobby? Still with us?” Hope asks, snapping her fingers together as she demands his attention. 

“I wouldn’t bother. His head has been up in the clouds all day.” Lottie jokes, smirking at him. “I wonder what he could be thinking about?” She asks, sarcastically. 

“Oi, why are you calling me out, Lozza?” Bobby asks as he grins sheepishly.

“Honestly, I’m just ready for a topic change. Bring some positive energy into my life.” She grins. 

Bobby hesitates, but grins as he hears a massive splash coming from the pool, and his eyes trail off once more to where she is.

“Are you going to tell her?” Noah asks, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Tell her what? Bobby, have you been holding out on me?” Lottie asks. 

“Alright, you lot. I’ll tell you, but you’ve got to keep it quiet.” Bobby says, looking at Hope specifically. 

“What? Why are you looking at me?” She asks as her eyes dart around the room to avoid his.

“Just making sure we’re all on the same page.” Bobby reassures, though his fear stems from Hope running to tell his lass every time something minuscule happens. 

“I’m going to tell her I love her.” He grins, ecstatic to say it out loud. “I’m just not sure how, yet.”

“Knew it.” She smirks. “Oh! I can totally help plan. I’ve seen all the best gestures.” Lottie grins, enthused her love of romantic comedies will be found useful.

“Awe, Bobby, that’s so sweet. I’m happy for you two.” Hope congratulates him, before turning to Noah. “I can’t believe you knew and didn’t tell me!”

“To be fair, Bobby never really said it. I just kind of...guessed it. Casa Amor was a rough time for everyone.” Noah says, cringing at the memory. 

“Since Casa Amor?!” Lottie and Hope exclaim. Bobby’s eyes widen as he realizes his lass is bee lining it towards the kitchen. He tries his best to gesture with his eyes, but it doesn’t seem to be working as the girls faces scrunch with concern. 

“Is there something wrong with your eye?” Hope asks, looking closely at his face.

“Your eye? Are you okay, babes?” His lass asks. He’s trying his best to hold back a grin, but can feel his lips quivering due to how incredibly cute she looks when she’s worried, and doused head to toe in water. 

“Of course, lass. I just can’t seem to take them off you.” He flirts shamelessly. His fellow islanders look impressed with his recovery. 

“That may be the first time I’ve actually seen Captain B. Smooth make an appearance.” She teases as she makes her way around the island. 

“Well, you’ll be dealing with me for much longer than twenty-four days, so I suggest you start preparing yourself.” Bobby winks, pulling her into him as she comes nearer. 

“Not to take away from your picture perfect couple, but how was Gary when you were over there?” Lottie asks, the concern in her face evident with the furrow of her brows.

“He seems to be enjoying the attention, but I still don’t think it’ll come to anything.” His lass reassures her friend. 

“Really? I’m pretty good at reading people. I’d say odds of Hannah being into Gary are eight to twenty, but odds of Gary being into Hannah is fifty-fifty.” Hope claims with a confident tone.

“So you don’t know?” Bobby asks to clarify. 

“I don’t think he’s made up his mind. When he knows, I’ll know.” She smiles. “Go on, test me.”

“Who do you think is into you?” His lass asks. Bobby is surprised by the curiosity, but looks at Hope for an answer.

“If you mean besides Noah,” She smiles, looking at him. “I know someone used to like me, but I don’t think he does anymore. And that’s alright. I’m happy.” She says, taking his hand in hers. 

Bobby studies his lass’ face as the corners of her lips barely turn upright. He can tell there’s more to that question then she’s letting on, and he wraps an arm around her shoulders as he kisses her forehead. She smiles up at him, warmly, as her eyes meet his own, and he can’t help but wonder what’s going on in that pretty head of hers.

Lucas joins them at the bar shortly after, and Bobby swears he can feel her molding into his side as he watches Lottie throw together six Bobbyfish’s. They toast to the villa, and his lass drinks hers in record timing, then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m going to go check in on the others. See you soon!” She says, already walking away. 

“Save a dance for me!” Bobby replies, grinning as she twirls in response, shooting him a wink.

“Actually, I think I’ll join her.” Lucas says, suddenly uninterested in the conversation. 

Bobby watches him walk away, and he can’t help but feel like his love’s been a little reserved today. Lucas wasn’t keeping it much of a secret that he only had eyes for her, but his lass was always the type to talk to him about her problems. In fear of over stepping, he opted to wait a few moments before following them over to take her up on that dance. 

He makes his way over, then rests his hands on her hips from behind, and he can’t help but notice how she jumps at the touch. 

“Hey, lass. I couldn’t help but notice you didn’t have a dance partner.” He says, as he takes her hand and spins her around. She breathes a sigh of relief and wraps her arms around his neck, keeping their bodies close together, as she grinds her body into his own. Bobby is almost taken aback by the way she’s moving against him, and it’s making it difficult to focus on anything besides the feeling of her skin.

“You’re so sexy. I love the way you move.” He encourages. She flashes a bright smile, then presses her lips to his own. Bobby runs a hand through her hair as she deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue past his lips, and although he loves the affection he can’t help but feel like she’s subliminally marking him as her own.

Once the dancing is over for the night, all of the islanders but two of the islanders make their way upstairs, and Bobby can’t help but notice his lass and Lucas are the two that hang back at the fire pit. Lucas mentioned pulling her for a chat later, and while Bobby’s natural reaction is not to be concerned, he’s still figuring out where the line of boundaries are considering they were getting closer and closer to becoming a proper couple. He knew her well enough to know that she needed her space, and she didn’t like when guys hovered over her, but there was something about Lucas’ persistent behavior that made Bobby wonder if he was doing enough.

Shortly after he slides under the duvet, two pairs of footsteps can be heard across the floor, and Bobby’s head perks up. Her arms are folded, and while he can’t make out her expression in the dark, he can tell from the frosty energy their talk didn’t go well as she settles into bed. There’s a hesitation from her as Bobby’s hand reaches for her shoulder, and he can actually feel her shaking.

“Are you okay, lass?” He whispers, hoping no one will hear as a communal bedroom wasn’t the ideal place for heart to hearts. 

“I’m fine.” She says, flatly. 

_ She wasn’t fine. _

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay?” She reassures, her voice softer than before, but shaking with the same vibrancy as her body. 

“Whenever you’re ready. Goodnight, lass.” He says, kissing her shoulder, and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Although he didn’t know exactly what was wrong, he knew he would have the perfect solution, as he would spend the rest of his night trying to think of ways to heal her pain. 

The next morning came quickly as Bobby spent most of the night riddled with anxiety. He was up before anyone else, like he was on most days, but this time it was because he was determined to start his love’s morning off right. In front of him were some of the fluffiest pancakes he’s made to date, and surrounding them were perfectly placed strawberries and blueberries in the shape of a heart. It was unlike her to hold her emotions in, and so Bobby knew desperate times called for extra sweet measures. 

Taking the plate in his hands, he walks upstairs, and can hear the commotion of the girls receiving a text. Yet, he can’t her hear sweet voice among the others. Bobby pops his head into the room as the other islanders crowd the limited space

It turns out the text advised the final recoupling would be happening tonight, and while Bobby would normally be ecstatic at the promise of the rest of his Love Island experience being spent with his lass by his side, he’s too busy studying her face as she gets ready. 

Empty. Detached. Blank. 

The eyes that were once bright with energy appear to be disconnected as they stare into a mirror. Bobby has never seen her like this before, and it almost pains him to see her expressionless. The other islanders make their way out of the room once the excitement has died down a bit, and Bobby walks inside, being extra attentive not to spill anything.

“Good morning, ladies!” He smiles brightly before placing the plate down, to the side and out of her way. She perks up a bit at the sound of his voice, and even manages to crack a smile as she looks down at his hard work. There’s a chorus of approval from the other girls, but Bobby hasn’t been able to hear anyone else over the painful silence radiating from her.

His lass is quiet for a moment, as if she’s at a loss for words, and stands up to embrace him tightly. “Thank you.” She whispers. 

Although she’s no longer shaking like she was last night, there’s something about her demeanor that feels weak. He nuzzles his face into her hair, and rubs his hands along her back to comfort her. 

“Of course, lass. Just grab me for that chat whenever you’re ready, okay?” He reassures. 

“Why don’t we head down now?” She asks, taking her breakfast in hand, and waiting for him to lead the way. 

The walk to the daybeds was filled with a silence Bobby wasn’t used to coming from her. One of the things he admired about her most was not only her ability to keep up with his humor, but also the fact that he never had to guess what was on her mind. 

Now, they sit across from one another on the daybed, and his skin is crawling with anxiety as she avoids his eyes. The warmth of her glowing smile was gone, and he can feel the cold emanating from her as he’s lost out at sea without his lighthouse.

“Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” He asks, biting his lip. This was the first time he would properly console her, and he knew he needed to handle the situation with extra care as he intended to be the shoulder she cried on for as long as she’d let him.

“I’m sorry. You know, I’m not usually like this—“ she stops, suddenly, and looks down as she tries to gather herself. He thought he’d seen her body tremble in all the ways that it could, until now, when he realizes she’s shaking from holding back tears. 

Bobby can feel his heart breaking into bits as he watches his girl struggle to express herself, and he knows now more than ever is the time to keep quiet as she navigates the feelings that are leaving her at a loss for words. Knowing the situation was far too serious to attempt making her laugh, he opted to take her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze to let her know he’s there. 

“Obviously, Lucas and I had that date yesterday. He came on strong right out the gate, but I could handle it.” She says, confidently. Bobby nods, encouraging her to continue, as his stomach starts to twist in knots. 

“But every time I turned around at the welcome party he was there. When he found me at the pool and the bar it was pretty light flirting,” She starts, struggling to reminisce, as if it’s painful. “but then I was messing around, twerking with Marisol and Graham, and he starts clapping out of no where and telling me he’s enjoying the show. He took something innocent and made me feel dirty.” 

Bobby feels a heat rush to his cheeks out of shame as he realizes he was so caught up in gushing about his plans to tell her he loves her that he was too distracted to defend her. Their eyes meet his for the first time during the conversation, and he can see the tears threatening to cascade over the rim of her waterline. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize sooner.” Bobby says, clearly gutted, as he feels he’s failed his first test of a hopeful boyfriend. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” She sniffs. “But we haven’t gotten to important bit.” She says, darkly. 

“What did he do?” Bobby asks, bracing himself.

“He pulled me for a chat before bed last night, and he tried to get me to go on the rooftop with him.” She frowns, looking away. “It made me feel disgusted with myself. He was so into Hope before he left, and now he comes back and he just assumes I would do that to you?” She says, a tear escaping her eye, though she wipes it away before Bobby can reach out to touch her soft cheek. 

Bobby wasn’t sure if he was angrier at Lucas for making his girl uncomfortable or at himself for not realizing it sooner. Of course, he knew Lucas was grafting on her, but he didn’t realize he was being so relentless. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed — he’d prided himself on being the mediator of the villa, yet he let the most important person to him somehow slip through the cracks at the first sign of trouble. Though she’d always made it clear that she could handle her own, he should’ve been more attentive, and started fixing this from the moment he felt her light starting to dim.

A cynical laugh leaves her lips as she continues, “To top it all off, he literally said he prides himself on his loyalty hours before.” She huffs. “Prick.” 

There were certain aspects of loyalty you had to surrender while being on a reality dating show, but someone else’s security was never up for grabs. Bobby can feel his face scrunching in anger, an emotion he rarely felt, as his eyes scan the outside for Lucas. 

“I’m going to pull him for a chat.” Bobby says, eyes landing on Lucas near the bean bags.

“You are?” She questions, eyes wide with surprise. 

“Of course I am, lass. He made you uncomfortable.” Bobby reassures, rubbing his thumb across her hand. “It’s out of order. As long as you’re okay with it.” 

“Yeah, I am.” She says, her tone a little more confident than before. Bobby brings the hand he was holding to his lips, and kisses it gently, before standing up.

“I’ll be right back, love.” He says, flashing a bright smile her way as she hugs a pillow. 

His first course of action was to stuff his hands in his pockets so no one, especially Lucas, would be able to see them trembling with the nerves coursing through his veins. Although Bobby knew from the beginning that he would have some fierce competition, he never imagined someone he considered to be his friend would make his girl feel so awful about herself. 

“Hey Lucas, have time for a chat?” Bobby asks, cursing his voice as he can hear it shaking ever so slightly. 

Despite his unsteady hands and voice, Bobby is fueled by the need to be the reason for a smile on her face once more she she’s proven herself to him time and time again she would never hurt him. He’d barely opened up to her, but made it clear that he had been burned in the past. Although she could have kept this to herself in hopes it would blow over, she wouldn’t take advantage of his sometimes over trusting nature like his ex’s in the past had, and it only made him want to fight for her more. Lucas seems to be expecting it as he frowns, but nods in agreement. 

Bobby takes a look around the villa and realizes his love has moved from the daybeds to the fire pit with the rest of the girls, and figures it’s best to keep them as far as he can for now. The two boys walk over towards the day beds but remain standing as Bobby opens his mouth to begin, but shuts it just as quickly, unable to find the right words.

“Lucas, what are you doing?” He finally says, the disappointment overbearing in his tone. “You seemed like a decent guy when you first got here. I’d never expect a stunt like this from you.”

“I was just taking my shot while I could. You don’t know what it’s like to go home without even having the opportunity to couple up with someone. I didn’t want to play any games this time around.” Lucas defends himself. 

“By trying to make her to cheat?” Bobby asks in disbelief, his hands unknowingly balling up in fists as frustration coursed within him. “What happened to loyalty?”

“It wasn’t my proudest moment.” Lucas frowns deeply. “But to me, loyalty means only having eyes for her. I’ve come back and done my best to show her that to me, she’s the only option.” Bobby is silent for a moment as he’s hit with a sense of discouragement causing his fists to drop. 

“And when did she become your only option?” Bobby asks, stunned by the admission. 

“When left I realized Hope was never going to end it with Noah, and I focused on the other girls as the show went on. I was able to see how compatible we are. Think about it, man. She’s constantly traveling and battling deforestation. I’ll be joining Doctors Without Borders. We just make sense together, and I knew if I was going to turn her head, I’d have to lay it on thick for her to even consider leaving you.” Lucas almost cringes at his own words. “Sorry, mate.” 

For a very brief moment, Bobby actually does question if Lucas and his love are more compatible. Both are humanitarians who have dedicated their lives to something bigger. Often times, they were traveling as opposed to being at home, and while Bobby wasn’t a homebody per say he would be lying if he said the prospect of long distance didn’t scare him. Not to mention, they’re both strikingly stunning, while Bobby was…Bobby.

But then his senses hit him all at once as he remembers the look of pure isolation in her face, and how his mixed berry pancakes seemed to be the only thing that could crack a smile. He beams as he remembers it only grew as her eyes met his. Meanwhile, on his end, there had never been a doubt. She embodies everything he’s been searching for – a lover, a best friend, and when times called for it, a partner in crime. All at once, it hits him, that he’s known how to love her without even trying, and that’s true compatibility. When you know you’re made for one another.

“Maybe you think that you guys make more sense on paper, but that doesn’t really matter.” Bobby says, with a new tone of confidence to his voice. “It’s obvious you don’t know how to love her, because if you did, you’d know she hates guys that suffocate her. She likes her space, and when she makes her way to you, she’ll make you feel like you’re the only person that’s been on her mind while she wasn’t around.” Lucas is quiet as he takes Bobby’s words in, and he gulps, as if he’s actually having a hard time swallowing the pill of realization. 

“You’ve made her feel uncomfortable in the way that guys prowl at a club.” He frowns, not wanting to reveal too much of her emotions to someone who didn’t deserve to know them, but equally understanding Lucas should know where the line was drawn.

“I should’ve seen it coming, really.” Lucas begins as Bobby waits on his next words. “On our first date, I asked her where she pictured herself at the end of it all, standing by the guy she wanted.”

“Yeah?” Bobby questions, clueless as to where this is going.

“She said at home in her kitchen.” Lucas continues, pointedly. “I think it was always meant to be you.” Bobby can’t help but puff out his chest a bit at the answer, and a grin forms along his face as he starts searching for her. To his luck, she’s eating her breakfast alone in the kitchen, allowing him the perfect opportunity to finally tell her.

“Anyway, thanks for talking it through with me.” Lucas pipes in, breaking Bobby’s haze of thoughts. “I’ll be sure to apologize as soon as I can.”

“I'm sure she'll appreciate it,” Bobby starts. “but let me talk to her first, yeah?” 

“Right, of course.” Lucas nods, walking off with shoulders slightly dropped compared to his normal demeanor.

Bobby walks over to the kitchen, and stuff his hands in his pocket due to trembling once more, as he knows this is the perfect time to tell her. It may not be her kitchen at home, but it’s the kitchen they’ve cooked together in countless times, and first began making memories in.

“How did it go?” She asks, eyes eagerly anticipating an answer.

“Really well, actually. He said he was laying it on quite thick because he thought that was the only way he could turn your head from such a catch like me.” Bobby jokes, and his heart flutters as a familiar smile reveals itself, proving she’s much calmer from the quick summary he’s given.

“I guess he hasn’t seen how smitten I’ve been.” She grins, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Listen, I know that was hard for you. Breaking up kitchen fights are one thing, but standing up to a friend is an entire other battle in itself. Thank you.” She says, her words earnest as she looks into his eyes.

A warmth spreads though him as he sees the lively, adoration filled eyes back to normal, but he could swear he sees an added layer of depth in there and he wraps his arms around her frame.

“I love you.” She breathes, then presses a kiss to his lips before he can return the one phrase he’s been dying to say for over a week. He grins against her lips and presses back, gently, as any fear of rejection lifts from his shoulders. 

“You haven’t let me say it back, love.” He jokes as he pulls back. 

“I already know.” She whispers, eyes filled with amusement as it dawns on him. The grand gesture he would normally make on the outside of dancing and elaborate planning couldn’t hold a candle to the promise of having him to depend on through any darkness that would come their way.


End file.
